


BoomerAANG

by rosesandspaghetti



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandspaghetti/pseuds/rosesandspaghetti
Summary: in a canon divergent universe where smart phones exist, sokka will create a group chat for team avatar. he will then soon discover how awful zuko is at texting, how much of a meme katara really is, and that aang is babey.or a text fic that includes a mixture of crack, memes, and tons of headcanons.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Mai/Ty Lee, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 312





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> b4 reading here's some things about the fic:
> 
> 1\. suki installed a program on toph's phone that reads text messages out loud and lets her speak into the microphone to text back. the program can be customized to fit certain texting preferences
> 
> 2\. mai, ty lee, and all the ships tagged will exist eventually
> 
> 3\. zuko says sorry too much bc TraumaTM
> 
> 4\. even though this is during post-canon, phones exist idk don't question it too much
> 
> 5\. i just realized that instead of boomeranguy i spelled it bommer so guess i perish

_sokka_ is **boomeranguy**

 _katara_ is **sapphfire**

 _aang_ is **imkuzon**

 _toph_ is **thebestearthbenderever**

 _suki_ is **kyoshiwarrior**

 _zuko_ is **leefromtheteashop**

**bommeranguy** added **sapphfire** , **imkuzon** , and **thebestearthbenderever** to a group chat

**bommeranguy** named the chat  **boomerAANG**

**sapphfire** : Sokka, what is this?

**bommeranguy** : what do u think it is

**bommeranguy** : its a group chat

**bommeranguy** : u know

**bommeranguy** : for our gang

**thebestearthbenderever** : sokka don't you mean gAANG 

**bommeranguy** : U RITE

**sapphfire** : Okay, but why do we need a group chat? 

**bommeranguy** : idk katara

**bommeranguy** : mayb 2 stay in touch 

**bommeranguy** : u know

**bommeranguy** : since were no longer always 2gether

**sapphfire** : Why do you write your words like that? 

**thebestearthbenderever** : yeah it really do be messing with the text voice feature on my phone

**bommeranguy** : u guys r lame

**bommeranguy** : wheres ong 

**bommeranguy** : aang*

**thebestearthbenderever** : what the fuck is an asterisk

**bommeranguy** : what

**bommeranguy** : idk what that means

**sapphfire** : ...

**sapphfire** : Toph, an asterisk is a symbol on the keyboard that Sokka used. Since Sokka used the symbol to fix a typing mistake, the feature on your phone must have read out the symbol's name for you not knowing Sokka's intentions.

**bommeranguy** : jfc that is alot of text 

**thebestearthbenderever** : oh okay

**thebestearthbenderever** : thanks i guess 

**sapphfire** : Of course. It's no problem, Toph.

**imkuzon** : HEY WHAT IS THIS

**imkuzon** : i like the name!!!!!!

**thebestearthbenderever** : my phone just screamed exclamation point exclamation point exclamation point exclamation point exclamation point exclamation point

**imkuzon** : oh my bad toph!

**imkuzon** : i think theres a way to fix that on ur phone!!!

**imkuzon** : oh sorry did it again haha

**thebestearthbenderever** : okay but i dont know how to do that twinkle toes

**imkuzon** : i can text suki to show you!!!!!

**imkuzon** : brbr

**imkuzon** added  **kyoshiwarrior** to  **boomerAANG**

**imkuzon** : suki!!!!!!!!!!

**imkuzon** : toph needs ur help!

**kyoshiwarrior** : Hey guys! what's up, Toph?

**thebestearthbenderever** : my phone keeps screaming exclamation point at me whenever twinkle toes texts me 

**thebestearthbenderever** : he said there's a way for it to stop

**thebestearthbenderever** : i dont know how though

**kyoshiwarrior** : Oh, i understand

**kyoshiwarrior** : I can text you the faq for the feature you have installed

**thebestearthbenderever** : okay

**bommeranguy** : SUKIIIIII

**bommeranguy** : THANKS FOR ADDING HER AANG

**imkuzon** : 😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘

**sapphfire** : Shouldn't Zuko be added to this group chat as well? He technically is a part of our "gang," afterall. 

**bommeranguy** : HOW COULD I FORGET TO ADD HIM WUSJSJSJZNSN 

**bommeranguy** added  **leefromtheteashop** to  **boomerAANG**

**bommeranguy** : hey jerkbender

**leefromtheteashop** : Oh uh

**leefromtheteashop** : Hello there 

**leefromtheteashop** : It's zuko 

**bommeranguy** : WE KNOW ITS U ZUKO

**leefromtheteashop** : Oh 

**leefromtheteashop** : I didnt know that

**leefromtheteashop** : Sorry

**imkuzon** : hi zuko!!!!! 

**imkuzon** : hows being firelord so far????

**leefromtheteashop** : Uh

**leefromtheteashop** : Wonderful.

**bommeranguy** : is that sarcasm

**bommeranguy** : bc u literally text so awful i cant tell

**leefromtheteashop** : I text bad?

**imkuzon** : im glad being firelord is going good!!!

**leefromtheteashop** : Oh

**leefromtheteashop** : I was being sarcastic

**leefromtheteashop** : Sorry

**imkuzon** : oh! 

**imkuzon** : is something wrong???

**leefromtheteashop** : No

**leefromtheteashop** : Well

**leefromtheteashop** : Theres always something "wrong" lol

**leefromtheteashop** : But

**leefromtheteashop** : Just stressful

**bommeranguy** : did u just make a self depicting joke

**imkuzon** : i think he did :(((((

**leefromtheteashop** : Oops 

**leefromtheteashop** : Sorry

**leefromtheteashop** : I have to go now

**leefromtheteashop** : Sorry

**leefromtheteashop** : Goodbye 

**bommeranguy** : i stg if i hear his ass say sorry one more time

**sapphfire** : It's called trauma, Sokka.

**bommeranguy** : ITS CALLED TOUGH LOVE KATARA

**sapphfire** : Huh. Vaild. Proceed.

**bommeranguy** : ANYWAY

**bommeranguy** : there actually IS a reason i called u all here today

**bommeranguy** : i am Conflicted 

**imkuzon** : oh no!! what's up sokka??

**sapphfire** : I don't like where this is going...

**kyoshiwarrior** : Okay, hi guys I'm back

**kyoshiwarrior** : Toph should be back soon too

**thebestearthbenderever** : what's up bitches 

**bommeranguy** : OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY

**bommeranguy** : hoLD up

**bommeranguy** : where the heck is zuko 

**leefromtheteashop** : Hello

**bommeranguy** : OKAY NOW THAT EVERYBODYS HERE

**bommeranguy** sent six photos to  **boomerAANG**

**bommeranguy** : what color crocs should i buy

**sapphfire** : ...

**sapphfire** : Wait. This is the conflict you're having? You can't choose the color of hideous footwear to buy?

**bommeranguy** : excUSE ME

**bommeranguy** : hiDEouS????

**imkuzon** : im confused:/

**thebestearthbenderever** : i think the third one looks cool

**bommeranguy** : tHANK YOU TOPH

**bommeranguy** : wait

**thebestearthbenderever** : :) 

**bommeranguy** : UGH SRSLY GUYS 

**bommeranguy** : THIS IS IMPORTANT

**leefromtheteashop** : I like the red one

**kyoshiwarrior** : Not to be rude Sokka

**kyoshiwarrior** : But all of those colors are bad 

**leefromtheteashop** : Oh

**leefromtheteashop** : Yeah Suki is right 

**leefromtheteashop** : Forget I said anything

**kyoshiwarrior** : Oh no Zuko its okay to like the red one!

**leefromtheteashop** : Idk 

**thebestearthbenderever** : i agree with zuko

**thebestearthbenderever** : the red one is hot

**bommeranguy** : u rly think so toph?

**bommeranguy** : wait

**bommeranguy** : TOPH STOP DOING THAT

**thebestearthbenderever** : i will when you stop falling for it dumbass 

**leefromtheteashop** : Lol

**imkuzon** : d

**imkuzon** : did zuko just

**imkuzon** : "lol" 

**leefromtheteashop** : I laughed out loud, yes

**imkuzon** : ur precious 🥺🥺🥺🥺

**leefromtheteashop** : Uh

**leefromtheteashop** : Thanks?

**bommeranguy** : FINE

**bommeranguy** : SINCE THE ONLY A C TUAL ANSWER I GOT WAS FROM ZUKO

**bommeranguy** : ill go with the red

**bommeranguy** : thanks for nothing guys

**sapphfire** : You're very welcome.

**bommeranguy** : stfu katara 

**sapphfire** : 🙂


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ty lee and mai are added to the group chat and aang has some news!

_ ty lee _ is  **tyedye**

_ mai _ is  **knivesarecool**

**imkuzon** : hey guys!!!!

**imkuzon** added  **tyedye** to  **bommerAANG**

**imkuzon** : i have big news!!!!!!!

**tyedye** : aHEm

**tyedye** : W E have BIG NEWS

**imkuzon** : oh yeah my bad! we!!!! have big news!!!!

**thebestearthbenderever** : jeez calm down twinkle toes

**thebestearthbenderever** : just tell us this big news or whatever

**sapphfire** : What's up, Aang? 

**sapphfire** : Oh. And Ty Lee, apparently.

**sapphfire** : Hello. 

**tyedye** : HIIIIII

**imkuzon** : okay are you guys ready?

**tyedye** : WA I T

**tyedye** : WE GOTTA WAIT FOR THE REST OF THEM

**tyedye** : oh n im adding mai srrynotsrry

**tyedye** added  **knivesarecool** to  **boomerAANG**

**knivesarecool** : what is this. and why am i here.

**kyoshiwarrior** : Hey guys!

**kyoshiwarrior** : Guess this makes it official

**kyoshiwarrior** : We're all apart of team avatar!

**knivesarecool** : uh

**knivesarecool** : yeah, okay.

**thebestearthbenderever** : i like your username

**knivesarecool** : thanks

**knivesarecool** : knives are cool

**thebestearthbenderever** : eh rocks are cooler

**knivesarecool** : okay, nerd 

**boomeranguy** : YO

**boomeranguy** : MY PHONE NEVER BLOWS UP

**boomeranguy** : i kNew this chat was a good idea

**imkuzon** : okay i think that's everybody!!!

**imkuzon** : ty lee, can i tell them now??????

**tyedye** : YES OKAY GO AANG

**knivesarecool** : uh

**knivesarecool** : zuko?

**imkuzon** : OH NO! I FORGOT ABOUT HIM

**leefromtheteashop** : Its ok

**leefromtheteashop** : Im use to it 

**tyedye** : okaaayyy NOW thats everybody!!

**tyedye** : go aang GO

**imkuzon** : TY LEE IS AN AIRBENDER

**sapphfire** : Wait, seriously?

**boomeranguy** : hOld up

**leefromtheteashop** : Im confused

**thebestearthbenderever** : zuko you’re always confused

**thebestearthbenderever** : but you know what i had a feeling 

**knivesarecool** : is this real

**kyoshiwarrior** : Wow, thats incredible!

**imkuzon** : GUYS ITS TRUE!!!!!!!

**imkuzon** : SHE TRIED TO DO MY MARBLE TRICK

**tyedye** : whaaaaattt

**tyedye** : TRIED????

**tyedye** : i DID do it

**imkuzon** : YOU WERE VERY CLOSE

**knivesarecool** : im sorry

**knivesarecool** : let me get this straight ty lee

**knivesarecool** : ur a bender

**knivesarecool** : and u just failed to mention this 

**knivesarecool** : to me. u know. ur girlfriend

**knivesarecool** : i see

**sapphfire** : Wait, you guys were dating?

**knivesarecool** : are* dating

**knivesarecool** : but yes. what of it 

**sapphfire** : No hate, just surprised!

**knivesarecool** : uh huh

**tyedye** : MAIIIII

**tyedye** : PLS DONT TAKE IT PERSONALLY

**tyedye** : I DIDNT EVEN KNOW UNTIL EARLIER

**knivesarecool** : yall hear smth?

**knivesarecool** : all i hear is the sound of utter betrayal and bamboozlment.

**leefromtheteashop** : I felt that

**boomeranguy** : zuko, bro,,,,,

**boomeranguy** : u need to talk?

**leefromtheteashop** : No, why?

**sapphfire** : Okay, okay, guys. This is definitely a conversation to be had not over text, so I recommend we all start making plans to meet up as soon as possible to celebrate Ty Lee finding out she's a bender and Aang finding another Airbender!

**thebestearthbenderever** : katara you do realize its only you and sokka that arent in the firenation right now right

**sapphfire** left the chat 

**boomeranguy** : LMFAO U MURDERED HER TOPH

**thebestearthbenderever** : damn

**thebestearthbenderever** : good for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i included the headcanon that ty lee is an airbender bc i can ur welcome

**Author's Note:**

> please please comment ideas so i can write more chapters tysm 
> 
> i am currently working on a more serious post-canon, azula redemption focused fic that will turn into a ship fic so look forward to that ;)


End file.
